Assassin of Olympus
by NANOMARINE
Summary: Percy is betrayed and runs from the everything. He goes to the Olympians and given a new life. Will he accept? Rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.
1. Authors Note 1

**Authors Note:**

 **This is a Percy Jackson fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. Just so you know I am 14 years old and have been through a lot of shit. Rated M just for language, gore and freedom to write. Don't expect me to publish in regular intervals as I have a shit load of homework and sports. It will also take me a long time to update. If I quit on the story then I will notify you.**

 **I will be doing a word count at the end of each chapter. For example: 1,367(chapter)/3,498(entire story)**


	2. Chaper 1: Betrayal and New Life

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riorden except the oc characters and story line.**

The Assassin of Olympus

Prologue

 **Third-person POV:**

A boy around the age of 19 was running through the streets of New York and heading towards the Empire State building. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He wore a bright orange shirt that read Camp Half-Blood. And the reason he was there was because of many names and two places. That boy was the two time Hero of Olympus. Also known as Perseus "Percy" Jackson.

 _ **Flashback - third-person POV:**_

 _It had been a year and seven months after the Giant war. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on a beach at Camp Half-Blood enjoying their time with each other, after all they just came out of two wars that was within a year. It has been a year and the camp has just finished up on the cabins. The romans did a major toll on the camp. The cabins took a lot of the damage as well as the Big House._

 _Percy and Annabeth got off the beach and walked towards the Athena Cabin Annabeth gave Percy a kiss goodnight and walked inside and closed the door. Percy started walking back to his cabin when he heard a girly scream coming from Half-Blood hill. He took off towards that direction while pulling out Riptide and an ice sword that he conjured_ _ **(AN: he learned how to control ice while training his powers)**_ _. Once he got to the ridge of the hill they saw a boy that looked like he was 16 and had raven black hair and green eyes like Percy but instead of sea green they were muddy green. Behind him was the one and only, Minotaur._

' _Great' Percy thought 'Why can't he just stay down? And what does he have against Poseidon children? On second thought, he might not be my brother. Who knows?' While thinking this Percy ran in their direction yelling "Hey ground beef, over here!" The Minotaur looks directly at him recognizing his voice. He looks at him in pure hatred and starts charging Percy. At the last second he step to the side and slash his side drawing blood. He swings at Percy and he roll under his fist. Percy looked around and saw the boy hiding behind a bush. Percy dodged another blow and stabbed the Minotaur in the side and through his heart turning him into gold dust._

 _ **Still Flashback - Percy POV:**_

 _I look around for more monsters and only find the kid right in front of me. He then wrestles Riptide out of my hands just as the campers in armor and Chiron come over the hill. Chiron asks "What happened here?" I was about to explain when the kid said "I killed the Minotaur while this guy was cowering with fear behind a bush." Chiron looked at me and said with disappointment in his voice "Really Percy? I expected better from you." The campers besides my friends were just standing there glaring at me. I just looked at them with disbelief while the kid had a smug expression on his face._

 _I just turned to him and said "Alright kid, shows over. Now give me my sword back." In reply he just shook his head, capped riptide and put it in his pocket. Just as I was about to forcefully get Riptide back. A green trident appeared above his head and Dad flash in between us and said, "Campers this is my son Drake Davis." At this point my anger dissipated and was filled by sadness that my brother is this much of a jerk. Poseidon continued "I want you to treat him with the same respect you would give any other new camper. I also want Drake to be cabin leader because of how much Percy doesn't want to have that position. By the way Drake, give the sword back to Percy."_

 _Chiron announced, "All hail Drake Davis, son of Poseidon God of the seas, earth shaker and lord of horses!" Drake looked surprised but a smirk grew on his face from the attention he was getting. I was relieved that I got Riptide back but saddened by the way the other campers were acting. There is also the fact that my brother is probably self-centered and arrogant like most big three kids, but I hope that that is not the case._

" _Also, Percy I Want you to come to the Big House before you go to bed. Bring your brother so you can bring him to your cabin." Chiron announced._

 _After that all the campers went back to their cabin while I led Drake to the Big House to talk with Chiron. When we got there Chiron told Drake to wait outside and called me in. When I got inside he asked me what really happened. And so I explained what happened, me seeing him run up the hill and being chased by the Minotaur, I also explained what happened afterwards I killed it._

 _Chiron just answered with a sigh and was saddened by the fact that there will be another arrogant child of the big three. After the talk he told me to bring my brother to my cabin and get some sleep. With that I led Drake to our cabin and showed him his bed. Right before I went to sleep I said "Get some sleep Drake, you'll need it in the council meeting that is tomorrow. Good luck with the headaches." With that I fell into the land of Morpheus._

 _ **Time Skip in Flashback: 4 months**_

 _It turns out that my first impression was correct. He is self-centered and arrogant with an ego that rivals Zeus I figured this out when two weeks ago I saw a son of Antheia (Greek goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps and gardens) struggling with sword fighting and asked if he needed help. All I got in reply was his voice dripping with venom saying "No I don't need your help." Because of that I asked him what was wrong. All I got back was him yelling "You know what I am talking about, so stop playing dumb. Drake told us what you said about the minor gods." And stormed off._

 _Over the next two months all of the minor god cabins and Ares cabin were acting the same way. I was being insulted and ignored more and this point I figured out that Drake was the one behind the rumors with the accusations that campers said came from Drake._

 _ **Time Skip in Flashback: 2 months**_

 _Slowly over the next two months the Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, Hades and Athena cabins have started hating me. All I have of friends now are the Romans, Annabeth, Rachel, Chiron, the Gods and Artemis' Hunters. The Hunters of Artemis because I have been on a few hunts with them and they have come to like me as a friend and only respectable male. Annabeth is the only one for keeping me in camp right now._

 _Today is the day I am finally getting the guts to ask Athena for Annabeth hand in marriage. So with my stomach in my mouth and drachma in hand I said "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Athena, probably Olympus. The mist showed me a picture of Athena reading a book in one of the parks at Olympus. It didn't look like she was going to notice me for a while so I took my chance and cleared my throat. That got her attention._

 _She looked up at me and says simply "Hello Perseus."_

 _Deciding to be on her good side I bow and say "Hello Lady Athena. Can I ask you something?" She studies me with her intense grey eyes and nods. I gulp and ask "May I marry Annabeth?"_

 _She looks at me and nods. I sigh in relief but tense up at her next words. "Only under one condition." I nod in understanding and she continues. "Love her with all your heart and stay faithful to her."_

 _Once again I sigh in relief and state "I swear on the Styx to always love Annabeth Chase if she accepts my offer of marriage."_

 _Thunder booms overhead signaling the oath being accepted. She nods and a flash appears in my hand. A grey velvet box is in my hand when the flash died down. I opened the box and found a beautiful ring. It was a single band of silver with a grey gem that was the color of Annabeth's eyes and right next to it was a sea green gem the color of my eyes. Athena spoke up "I had Hephaestus craft the ring for you. I also had Aphrodite cast a spell on the gems to show how much love you feel towards the other. The sea green gem is your love and the grey gem is Annabeth's love."_

 _By the end of the explanation I was left gaping like a fish out of water. It was as if Athena wanted me to look bad by taking the liberty of saying "To be honest, I thought you would have asked me earlier than you did." By then I was standing there with my jaw on the ground._

 _I eventually began to stutter out "I-I-I don't know how to thank you!"_

" _Just be good to my daughter" came her reply._

" _I wouldn't worry about that too much. I would never do anything to her."_

 _She just nods and swipes through the mist thus ending the call. I just sit there for a few moments and think about how I will ask her. I eventually decide upon asking her today. I go to the kitchen to get some food for a picnic. After that I head back to my cabin head back to my cabin in order to get everything set up for that night._

 _ **Time Skip in Flashback: After Dinner**_

 _Everything is set up for our date tonight. I have set up a table up at the beach in our spot. It has candles table cloth and the food laid out on it with two chairs next to it. I have given the note to Annabeth that says: meet me at our special place on the beach an hour after dinner, also wear something nice. So here it is 55 minutes after dinner and I am so nervous that I decide to take a swim around the lake._

 _When I finally get out of the lake there is 1 minute until she is to meet me here. Just as I sit down Annabeth comes crashing through the trees looking furious._

 _When I am about to greet her she yells at me "HOW COULD YOU! AFTER TWO YEARS OF OUR RELATIONSHIP YOU DECIDE TO CHEAT ON ME! WE ARE DONE!" I am surprised that she thought that I was cheating on her._

 _I tried to calm her down by asking "What do you mean I was cheating on yo-"_

 _That was as far as I got before she cut me off. ""WHO WERE YOU IRIS MESSAGING JUST BEFOR LUNCH. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW BECAUSE AS FAR AS YOU ARE CONCERNED I HAVE BROKEN UP WITH YOU. Drake was right you are a jerk and loser."_

 _I was cut deeply with sadness I replied with a sad reply of "Will you marry me?"_

 _In return I got a screeching "NOOO! WHY SHOULD I WHEN I AM DATING DRAKE NOW!"_

 _I just grew a sad look on my face and told her "Annabeth, did Drake tell you that the person I was Iris messaging?" She shook her head. "Well the person I was Iris messaging was your mother. And did Drake tell you why I was Iris Messaging her?" Again a negative. "I was asking for your hand in marriage." She grew a face of realization and tried to apologize. I quickly cut her off with "She even gave me the ring that Hephaestus himself crafted. Not only did Hephaestus craft it, she had Aphrodite put a spell on it that shows how much we love each other." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself but the ocean was becoming restless and the winds were picking up due to my anger and sadness. Just to let her know that she was never get me back I said "And like you said we are done."_

 _With took the box out of my pocket and threw it to the ground in front of her. I left Annabeth sobbing and trying to apologize to me and began to walk off but stopped to say my last words to her. "Do you know that you were my mortal anchor for the Styx? Besides like you said all those years ago Poseidon children and Athena children never mix. Not because of the Poseidon children but because the Athena children are too damn proud."_

 _ **Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak**_

 _ **Annabeth POV:**_

 _I can't believe I listened to Drake. I mean Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. I didn't even know that he was going to propose. For the first time this evening I looked around at the beach. I saw that he brought food out to have a romantic picnic then propose. I lean down and pick up the grey velvet box and open it. I see a beautiful ring that had a thin silver band with two gems on it. There was a grey one that looked like my eyes and a dark green one. I see a note on the top of the box._

 _Note:_

 _Steps for proposing:_

 _Bring A. to beach for picnic_

 _Eat desert_

 _Propose_

 _Look at ring and see bright grey gem and bright sea green gem_

 _I look back at the ring and see a bright grey gem and a dark green gem. I break down crying and trudged back to the Athena cabin. I collapse on my bed and cry myself to sleep._

 _ **Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak**_

 _ **Percy POV:**_

 _After I was done insulting Anna- no_ her- _I ran back to my cabin with tears streaming down my face. When I got to my cabin I looked around and realized that it was no longer my home. So I started to pack the essentials. I packed nonperishables, ambrosia, nectar a hunting knife and clothes. I was about to leave my cabin but thought of something. I walked over to the wall that had pictures of me and my friends I uncapped Riptide and got some glue that for some reason was left in my cabin after a prank with the Stoll's' . I cut up the pictures and made them into a note that was addressed to Chiron and Rachel. After I was done I manipulated the mist to look like I still had my pictures on the wall and left my cabin. The mist that I used was strong enough that campers would see it but not strong enough that Chiron and Rachel could see through it._

 _After stepping outside camp boundaries I mist traveled to Camp Jupiter to see if they would still welcome me. I appeared outside the gates and started walking towards the tunnel that had the guards stationed near it._

 _One of the guards stated "Stop and identify yourself or you will be declared the enemy of Rome."_

 _I did the natural thing and stopped and declared "I am Percy Jackson and I request entrance to New Rome."_

 _Strangely the guards' stiffened and disgusted looks grew on their faces. The other guard told the guy who spoke to go get Reyna and Frank. He just nodded and ran off._

 _A few minutes later Reyna and Frank came flying in. I was about to greet them but as I stepped forward I met the point of Franks arrow. I looked up at his face and saw a furious one. He yelled at me "Why did you come here? So that you could what you did to your own camp to ours?"_

 _I was surprised to see him look so mad. I looked over to Reyna and swathe same expression on her face._

 _Unlike Frank she didn't yell, she just stated with venom in her voice "For your actions against Camp Half-Blood the senate has voted for your exile from Camp Jupiter, leave now or be attacked."_

 _I was just standing there in shock. When I finally got my bearings I looked both of them in the eyes before saying "Well then, if that is the case then I want you tell Camp Half-Blood as well as the people of New Rome and your legion that I will not help you by choice again I might be forced by the gods to help though. I want you to do one last thing for me. Ask Drake to swear on the Styx that he saw everything that he saw me do."_

 _I mist traveled to the last place I call home, my mom's apartment. When I got there I knocked on the apartment door. I was answered by my mom calling out "I'll be there in a minute."_

 _When she finally opened the door she pulled me into a hug and I was surprised that I felt a small but noticeable bump on her belly. She pulled me inside and started the conversation by asking "Percy, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you are here but why are you here and not at camp half blood."_

" _I'm here to visit you of course. Besides I wanted to see what has changed around here, and it looks something will change around here in a few months too. So what will I get? A brother or sister?"_

 _My mom looks at me suspiciously for avoiding the camp question but answers anyways. "Well we think it is going to be twins but we don't know the genders yet." I was about to congratulate her but she cut me off before I could speak. "But Percy, I don't think you should be around us while we are raising them." That shattered my heart even worse than Annabeth cheating on me for my half-bother as well as listening to his lies._

" _W-W-Why" I asked with rivers of tears falling down my face._

 _She replied with "We don't to involve them in the mythological world and you would attract the monsters to them when you visit."_

 _I was barely able to talk without stuttering. "If you want your children to be happy then you will have happy children because I Perseus Jackson hereby remove all ties to Sally Jackson/Blofis I will now be known Machai." At this point my m- no_ Sally _was sobbing and asking me to stay, that she didn't mean what she said. With pain in his voice he started walking towards the front door saying "Don't try to apologize. Remember that you wanted your children happy and not part of the mythology world. Now you have it and you will deal with it for the rest of eternity. Even like this they will be part of mythology world especially when they had me as a brother." At this point I was at the door and had my hand on the nob. With one final statement that will haunt her for the rest of her life I left. That statement was me saying "Goodbye Sally I hope that your children will live a peaceful life" in a voice devoid of any emotion._

 _As I mist traveled away I thought of the time that Athena confronted me about my fatal flaw. She was right in the end. Loyalty isn't a fatal flaw on the battle field, it is a fatal flaw in everyday life and kills you when people you love betray you._

 _After the encounter with Sally I arrived at the Empire State Building._

 **Back to the Present: Percy POV**

I mist traveled in front of the empire state building and walked in. I walked straight up to the front desk and demanded "600th floor key-in my hand- _now._

The man shakily gave me the key when he saw who I was and said "M-make sure nobody i-is in the e-elevator with you."

"Thank you."

I walked into the elevator and put the key in the hole and hit the button. Eventually I got annoyed with the music that I took out riptide and slashed up the speaker.

Holding Riptide got me thinking. And my thinking wasn't pretty at the time. It was connected to my past and I was thinking about the good moments which turned into the bad memories. After getting myself of the memories I decided to give this back to the original owner. So I stated "I Machai hereby give ownership of Anaklusmos back to the original owner; Zoe Nightshade." After I said that I stepped onto Olympus and saw Riptide disintegrate into small lights and fly up to the Huntress constellation which brightened after Riptide reached it.

Machai just had a small smile on his face as he saw this until he remembered why he was there. He just looked around and saw the architecture that _she_ designed. He continued walking towards the Throne Room. When he got there he simply pushed the 30 foot tall open and walked in while thinking 'why would they 30 foot tall doors if they could only grow to 17 feet tall?'

When I stepped into the throne room I stopped whatever conversation was going on between the 14 deities **(AN: He asked for Hades and Hestia to have thrones and training on his powers instead of godhood again)** and bowed to Zeus then kneeled at the foot of my father's throne. After a few moments Zeus asked the question on everybody's mind at the moment. "Perseus, why are you here?"

 **Third Person POV:**

To everybody's surprise Machai answered with "Lord Zeus, my name isn't Perseus Jackson anymore. It is Machai. And to answer your second question, is your offer of godhood still up?"

Everybody was shocked that he would ask that. The first to react to it was Athena when she screamed "WHAT ABOUT ANNABETH! DIDN'T YOU PROPOSE TO HER?"

Machai just replied with venom in his voice by saying "You mean the girl who thought I was cheating on her because my stupid half-brother told her I was talking to a girl over Iris Messages behind her back when it was you? Or was it the girl who screeched no when I asked her to marry me? How about the one who is currently dating my half-brother. MABEY IT WAS THE ONE WHO LISTENED TO MY HALF BROTHER THAT HAS BEEN TELLING LIES THROUGH HIS TEETH FOR THE PAST 6 MONTHS." By the time I was done talking I was yelling and the ground was shaking and there were winds that was starting to pick up.

Athena just sat there in denial ant said "Prove it."

"Lord Zeus, will you please summon Lady Iris so I can show Athena what I said is the truth?

Zeus just nodded and summoned her. When she arrived she bowed to Zeus and sked "Lord Zeus why have you summoned me?"

Machai spoke up for him "Lady Iris, will you please show the gods what has been happening to me ever since I saw Drake Davis being chased by the Minotaur?"

 **Machai POV:**

She nodded and summoned a rainbow and played out my betrayal and break up as well as when he was exiled from the Romans. It also showed the conversation with Sally, which Machai let a few silent tears break through at.

When it was done playing Hestia pulled me over to the hearth and hugged me while I cried into her shoulder. When I was done she asked me something which made my heart melt. "Machai, would you like me to adopt you?"

I couldn't say no. I mean she has always been a motherly figure to me while Sally wasn't there. I hugged her tighter and said "of course… mom."

In response I felt my heart warm up and the warmth spread throughout my body. I thanked my new mom and stepped back to face the rest of the council. To my surprise they just gasped when I looked up. I was confused and asked "What. Is something on my face?" My dad replied with "Per-Machai what happened to your eyes?"

"What about my eyes?"

A mirror was summoned and I gasped like the gods did. The most noticeable change was that there was a new color in my eyes. My usual sea green eyes are still the same but now they had bright orange flecks that seemed to float on the sea green. There was also my hair. It was still the same but the grey strip is now bright orange. "Well Dad, Hestia just adopted me."

Everybody was surprised but didn't object. After that revelation all the gods heads turned to Zeus as he probably started a mind conversation. As they were doing that I scanned the god's faces to see their facial expressions. Aphrodite was looking at me with a look of lust, which sent shivers down my back. Hera was looking at me with sadness, seeing as family is one of her domains. Dad was looking at me with guilt and proudness. Same with Mom. Hades and Artemis are giving me a look of respect. Apollo and Hermes were looking excited. Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares and Dionysus look bored. Athena is looking sad that her daughter listened to a liar over me. Zeus is looking egger since he was about to gain a powerful immortal ally.

After the conversation was over they all looked at me and Zeus spoke up. "Machai our offer still stands will you please step forward so we can change you into a god" I step forward. "Good, now all we have to do is wait for the Fates." Right after he said that there was a bright flash and the Fates were what came out of it. Everybody bowed and Zeus continued "Good now we can start the ceremony."

The gods and Fates began chanting in a language that _felt_ as if it was older. **"Εμείς, το Συμβούλιο του Ολύμπου και οι μοίρες, δηλώνουμε με την παρούσα ότι ο Machai είναι πλέον ένας θεός για να μπορεί να θρυμματιστεί η θνησιμότητα του και να περάσει μέσα από τις φλέβες του χρυσό χριστό."** (We, The Olympian Council and the Fates, hereby declare that Machai is now to be a god may his mortality be burnt away and golden ichor run through his veins.) Beams of light appeared in their out stretched hands and hit me.

I began to scream as the blood in my body began to boil and burn away with the golden ichor began to fill in its place.

When the gods and Fates were done chanting I got off the ground and stood up. When I was fully stood up I began to notice the differences about me. I felt stronger, a lot stronger. I also felt taller. I was about to examine myself more but was interrupted before I could.

The fates stated, in unison of course, "All hail Machai god of time, liquids, warfare, earth, assassins, loyalty, speed and storms. He will be the 15th Olympian. His symbols will be his mask and scythe. His domains will be the time stream, earth and anywhere liquid is." All of the gods are surprised at how powerful I was. Since liquid is everywhere on earth, that means that the ancient laws have practically no hold over me. It was then that the Fates decided to drop another bomb.

"Machai, the scythe we were talking about was Kronos scythe but is now yours and is now named δήμιος (executioner). We also give you a mask that will greatly give you an advantage in your warfare domains and assassin domains. The weapons we will give will also go towards warfare and assassin domains." With that they left. With the goddesses looking at me with red faces and the gods in jealousy. Not to mention it looks like Aphrodite is about to rape me.

I asked if I could get a mirror and somebody summoned one in. When I saw myself my jaw dropped. I had grows so that I was now 6'7" my muscles have grown but still kept the swimmers body thanks to Poseidon. My previous six pack grew to an eight pack and my eyes now had flecks of gold and red in my irises'. I looked at what I was wearing and saw that I had on a black leather jacket with sea green highlights and a hood that covered my face in shadows. I also had black leather pants that had sea green highlights along with black combat boots. I also had black Leather gloves. **(AN: look up Tron assassin and look at the second image).** I thought the green would give away your position if you are doing an assassination in dark places. As I thought that the lights on the jacket and pants turned off. I thought about them on again and was delighted to see that the lights turned on.

I looked at the ground and saw my mask and weapons. I saw a mask, a scythe two daggers, a long bow and a sword.

I first picked up the mask and looked at it. It was all black except for the Y shape in the center it also has two little prongs at the fore head. I held it up to my face to see how well it fits when it flew out of my grasp and fit perfectly against my face. It was all black until I felt two pricks on my forehead and a connection form.

I had my eyes closed for the process and when I opened my eyes I saw displays that showed me what condition my body was in, some tips about assassinations that I would read later, a choice of x-ray, thermal or night vision were available, a menu where I could send and receive messages, and what looks like a menu of my memories and options of what I want my mask to and decided to look into later on. I tried taking the mask off and felt it come off easily. I was surprised when the little prods weren't there anymore and felt my forehead where I felt the pain and felt two small bumps of flesh. I'm guessing that the prods were sent into my head in order to convey commands straight to my mask from my head. I decided to put the mask on and put my hood up so that I would look cool. **(AN: Look up Tron Assassin by agent82 and look at the picture. It is the same except imagine the grey as sea green and everything else black. Put the clothes and mask together and you get what Machai will look like almost all of the time.)**

My attention turned to the scythe that was lying there. It had the same shape as backbiter and that was it. The scythe had a 5 foot long handle with a 3 foot blade. It was all black except for the fact that it had sea green outlines all along the blade. I put it on my back where a sheath appeared.

I took the daggers off the floor next. They were 1.5 feet long and are a mix of mortal steel and celestial bronze. They were of course black with a sea green outline around it, with leather as handles. I was looking around at my outfit looking for a place to put them when a notification that popped up in my mask. _The daggers are magical so all you have to do to put them away is imagine them as a mark on your clothes and they will transfer there, think about them coming back and they will appear in your hands._ I thought of each of them on the top on both of my gloves and they disappeared and reappeared on my gloves like I thought about. I summoned them back satisfied.

Once I was done with the daggers I put them away and reached down to pick up the sword. The blade's shape was just like Riptide. It was 3feet long and balanced and had a leaf shaped blade. It was black with sea green outlines like the other weapons. It was stygian iron mixed with celestial bronze and had a leather handle. An alert appeared in my helmet again. _This sword is like your daggers in the storage situation._ With that knowledge I made it disappear onto my jacket where my heart was located.

Last but not least my attention went back to the floor and I picked up the long bow. Like all my other weapons it was black and had outlines of sea green. Another alert came up in my mask. _This bow is like your daggers and sword in storage. If you pull back the string (you are plenty strong) an arrow of your choosing (mortal steel, celestial bronze, imperial gold, stygian iron or Olympic silver) appears._ 'Sweet. Now all I have to do is shoot my instructor a few times in order to get the hang of it and really use it.' I thought. Since I didn't want to mess with it I put it on my shoulder. And turned my attention back to the gods.

They looked down at me with amusement displayed across their features since I looked like a kid in a candy store.

Dad asked "Are you done now?" I nodded.

"Well now that you are can you go over to your throne?" Came the question from Zeus.

"Yes uncle."

I looked around the thrones and saw that an empty throne was seated next to Moms throne. It was black with sea green images of war councils and warriors fighting. There were small earth cups that had water in them floating on the sides of the throne. There was also a clock at the top of the throne that is black as usual with sea green hands. While I examined my throne I grew to my godly size of 18 feet tall and sit on my throne.

I feel a rush of power run through me. And begin to see the fabrics of the space-time continuum. Kronos was an idiot if he didn't use this. I could feel all of the mountains and valleys all over the world. I could see and feel all of the liquids all over the planet, wither it be in ice or gas form I could see and feel it. I sensed the loyalty of an assassin to his master… actually I could sense all of the assassins of the world. I could feel the speed of cars on a freeway and storms brewing in China.

I looked up to see all of the gods looking at me. All I said was "Kronos was an idiot." This confused all of the gods, including Athena. Said goddess spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can _see_ and _use_ the space-time continuum." All of the gods were dumbstruck. Then they we all started laughing at his stupidity. "I-I'm not even h-holding my s-scy-scythe right n-now!" we were all howling at this point.

When we calmed down Zeus finally gave his welcoming. "Now that we are done laughing at the stupidity of our father. Welcome to the council Machai. We will have Athena plan the architecture of your palace seeing your ties to her daughter." I nodded in thanks. These next few decades will be interesting to say the least.

 **Ending Authors Note:**

 **I know that this is a long prologue but this is what the chapters will be like I guess this is just a warm up for a long run of straining my 10 creative brain cells to the limit. I also want you guys to post ideas for pairings. I am a fan of Machai/Artemis but can try to work with others. Just no Machai/Annabeth stuff if anything Machai will forgive Annabeth, but I won't promise anything. I also will no matter what do no lemons, just stuff leading up to it. Please PM me for ideas. Send in some ideas for an enemy(s), I will have a vote on the pairings and enemies that I like.**

 **Words: 5819/5819**

 **See you next time,**

 **NANOMARINE**


End file.
